Supernatural Prompts
by Demira Watson
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots inspired by different prompts.
1. Prompt 9  Hug

Title: Forgotten and Remembered

Author: Demira_Watson

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairings: Gen

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfiction belong to Eric Kripke and the Supernatural team. Unrecognizable characters belong to me and can not be used without permission.

Rating: PG

Word count: 897

Prompt: #9 - Hug

Summary: Sam changed his mind when Adam fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten and Remembered <strong>

Sam changed his mind once Adam fell asleep. The six year olds short soft blonde hair tickled Sam's chin as he finally relaxed into the cushions of the couch.

Adam had been a screaming, crying, biting monster for the past three hours and Sam was sorely tempted to check his little brother's skull for the 666 insignia naming him the devil's son. John Winchester and his new wife Kate Milligan had decided to go out for the night seen as their last date had been about six years ago…Sam felt a little guilty for not having offered his babysitting services sooner but then the past three hours made their aches and pains known and he decided they could wait until next year before going out again.

Dean had another date lined up that evening…A girl from the cheerleading squad…or one of the waitress's at the local bar…He was dating someone at least and Sam was too tired to think about who his big brother was dating now-a-days and just focussed on his revenge. Perhaps he wouldn't help Dean with his homework next week…or maybe he'd just post his brother's picture on the herpes alert site and cackle as his brother's love life descended into nothingness.

Sam smirked.

The point was Sam changed his mind about hating his younger half brother after he'd fallen asleep. You see it was just Dean, Sam and their Dad for the longest time and then suddenly Kate appeared in their lives. Sam didn't mind Kate, she was beautiful and smart and their Dad loved her. So they made a small but happy family for a few years and then Adam came along. Sam was excited at the prospect of a younger brother and so for a while things had been good.

Sam didn't notice when things changed. But suddenly they had. Sam thinks the day he realised that things were different was when he ran home from school, cheeks bright and sore from the cold and his proud grin, with his A+ report card and gold star clutched in his fist. He'd bounded into the kitchen and held the paper high in front of his Dad and all he got was a distracted 'that's nice Sammy'. Sam then watched as his father fussed over Adam who had spilt his dinner down the front of his bib.

John and Kate ignored him more and more over the years until they barely noticed as he stuck his report cards on the fridge and clambered upstairs…Eight hours after school had let out. Sam had first worried about Dean who only returned to their shared room to sleep before disappearing for the day. But Dean took care of himself by fixing up his newly acquired '67 Impala or hanging out with Gabriel 'Trickster' Novak and his younger brother Castiel. So Sam never worried about his big brother because no matter what, Dean always had a smile for Sam at the end of the day.

But Sam didn't have a car to fix up. He had books to read or re-read as was the case most of the time. Sam didn't have friends; he was too smart for the other kids, too mature.

Sam never thought he was mature when he glared at his little brother.

Sam had resented the fact he was stuck caring for the tiny bundle of chaos and horror but couldn't say no when John had turned and looked at him with caring eyes for the first time in months. So Sam had swallowed his biting remark about looking after Adam and had nodded.

Then he was stuck with a toddler who wanted his mummy and daddy and a Sammy just wasn't good enough. No matter how many times he played Pirates and Knights or gave Adam sweets. Adam just cried and screamed and threw his action figures at Sam's head.

After a game of hide and seek (where Adam had hidden under the couch like a ninja cat and as Sam had walked by, unsuspectingly, Adam had pounced and decided to bite the back of Sam's legs) Sam had decided enough was enough and had yelled at Adam.

Sam had screamed about the injustice of being forgotten. He'd cried about his loss, about how John didn't love him anymore and how Adam had stolen that from him. He'd shouted about how he'd tried to be nice and caring towards Adam and about how his selfish little brother had made his life a living hell and how-

And then Adam had started wailing. And all the anger and pain had left Sam like someone had cut his strings and he'd held his little brother tightly whispering that he didn't mean any of it and that he loved Adam.

Sam was startled by how much he meant that. He really did love his little brother.

"'ove you too." Adam had brokenly sobbed into Sam's chest as he clutched Sam's t-shirt in his tiny fists.

So Sam changed his mind as his eyelids drooped and his tight hold on his little brother slipped as his muscles succumbed to sweet sleep.

And so it was when Sam's next A+ report card was handed to him by a smiling proud teacher, Sam raced home and had shown a smiling Adam the piece of paper making his little brother laugh happily and clap his tiny hands in applause.


	2. Prompt  27  Deal

Title: Cycle

Author: Demira_Watson

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairings: Gen

Warnings: Character Death, Spoiler's for 5x22

Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfiction belong to Eric Kripke and the Supernatural team. Unrecognizable characters belong to me and can not be used without permission.

Rating: PG-13

Word count: 325

Prompt: #27 - Deal

Summary: It's the Winchester cycle…And it never ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Cycle <strong>

The bite of the cold wind forces Sam to dig faster into the centre of the crossroads. It's a clear night with the stars twinkling above him as he's knuckle-deep in gravel, the blood from his shredded fingers pooling in his metaphorical grave.

His sobbing breaths make tiny fairytale clouds that disappear when his hiccups another violent cry that shakes his entire frame. If Dean were here (_**but **__**he**__**'**__**s **__**not**_) he'd make another comment on how Sam's a little princess. Sam would shove him and with a hidden smile say _Jerk_ and Dean would reply dutifully with a soft _Bitch._Then Dean would make everything better.

But Dean's not here and Sam's nostalgic smile falls away.

He's too old to turn to Dean to make everything better. He's a fully fledged adult. He can take care of himself. But the thing is…and this is the truth and core of Sam's being…he doesn't want to be an adult. Sam doesn't want to take care of himself.

Because that's Dean's job. And he's become so dependant of Dean being there that even if he has the muscle memory of how to keep going, keep eating, keep hunting…it's not the same without Dean. It's empty and cold and dark and…

…And Sam would rather go to hell (_**again**_) then face the world without his big brother.

So he buries the little box with strange ingredients hidden inside and he waits for that red-eyed bitch to turn up.

There's frost on the ground and Sam's hands are coated in warm blood. But he's feels numb and hallowed out standing in the middle of bumfuck nowhere with the Impala at an angle behind him and Dean's rapidly cooling bloodied corpse in the back-seat.

"Well, well, well…You boy's just can't get enough of the party downstairs, now can you." The smug drawl of a female voice coming from behind Sam drags a relived sob from his chest.

…_and the cycle continues…_


	3. Prompt  11  Heartbreak

Title: Heartbroken

Author: Demira_Watson

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairings: Hinted at Dean/Castiel

Warnings: Character Death, Spoilers 6x02

Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfiction belong to Eric Kripke and the Supernatural team. Unrecognizable characters belong to me and can not be used without permission.

Rating: PG

Word count: 252

Prompt: #11 – Heartbreak

Summary: Dean has a sinking feeling that Cas isn't coming back this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Heartbroken<strong>

It's when Dean picks the tan trench coat out of the water that it really sinks in. Up until now Castiel was a little misguided and in trouble up to his eyeballs and beyond…But he was still there and there was hope he'd see sense (and he did) and come home.

But holding the soaked cloth of Cas's signature apparel in his clenched fists Dean has to concede that there isn't a reset button for being ripped and torn from the inside out by god-knows how many supernatural creatures all begging for a taste of sweet beautiful freedom.

Dean has a sinking feeling that Cas isn't coming back this time.

He covers the heartbroken whimper that breaks free from his lungs with a quick cough. It's yet another ally gone, another connection lost but even Dean knows it's more then that. It's Cas. Cas was family, he was his best friend. Heck he was right up there on Dean's list of favourite people.

And now Cas is gone and Sam is twitching like a trapped animal beside him and Bobby is looking like he thinks eating his gun is better then this shit (and Dean might just agree with him there). But Cas is gone…And Dean keeps circling that little fact in his head.

…_Cas is gone…Cas is gone…Cas is gone…_

"Cas you idiot." Dean mutters gripping the coat tightly in his hands as his voice betrays his utter gut-wrenching grief.

Cas is gone and Dean is barely holding it together now.


	4. Prompt 10 Succumb

Title: Adam's Requiem

Author: Demira_Watson

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairings: Slight Adam/Michael if you squint and view it sideways.

Warnings: Swearing and sarcasm

Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfiction belong to Eric Kripke and the Supernatural team. Unrecognizable characters belong to me and can not be used without permission.

Rating: PG-13

Word count: 1042

Prompt: #10 - Succumb

Summary: How Adam said yes…

* * *

><p><strong>Adam's Requiem<strong>

It's too bright.

Adam is blinded by the sheer heat and light that has entered the room. It's pure and it surrounds him and it fucking burns. He's sure he's screaming but all he can hear is the quiet squeal that accompanies you after something ear-drum-breaking-ly loud occurs.

Adam wonders if he's deaf as well.

He can't hear Dean yelling through the flimsy wooden exit anymore, so either Zachariah was right and they've left him (which makes no sense after their spontaneous half-arsed failed rescue attempt) or he's really gone deaf.

"**_You haven't._**" Adam flinches at the voice that's joined the burning light. It sounds far away but close as well which freaks Adam out because that isn't logical at all. "**_Humans are not capable of understanding the beauty and wonder of an angel's grace._**" The voice sounds amused like his mother did when she used to say to him 'you'll understand when you're older' and just like his younger self he feels pissed off at that.

"FUCK YOU!" Not exactly his best retort but he feels like he's burning away and all his concentration is focussed on not dieing horrifically **again**. The voice actually chuckles and Adam is gently reminded of the mall Santa whose beard and belly were real and whose deep voice was filled with joy.

"**_Thank you…_**" The voice doesn't sound sure about the compliment.

"Who the fuck are you?" Adam yells and in return he feels a sense of irritation from the voice and half expects to be scolded for his use of language.

"**I am Michael. The Archangel.**" There's a sense of pride at his statement and Adam scoffs.

"Dean's gone asswipe!" Adam wants to smirk but he feels it come out as a grimace. Still he's proud that he can protect his big brother even if it's completely unintentional and entirely Dean's fault he's here in the first place…Details really. It's Michael's turn to scoff now.

"**_I am aware of that. However Zachariah was right to resurrect you. I can see now that Dean will never consent to me. However you will._**" Adam wonders if he has all his fingers still because he wants to flip Michael the bird.

"And what makes you so sure that I'll play nice with you?"

"**_Your mother resides in heaven. That does not mean she cannot feel pain…_**" Michael leaves the threat hanging in the air and Adam adds nausea to the list of 'Shit that's wrong with me'.

"You wouldn't!" Adam isn't sure but he's hoping Michael will take it back.

"**_This is a time of war Adam. There are always some…casualties._**" Adam shivers and feels a new kind of pain. Heartbreak. His brother or his mother. The woman who raised him or the idiot he just met who risked his neck for him. Adam's pretty sure you shouldn't love someone within five minutes of meeting them regardless of the circumstances…But here he is unable to decide. Because shit he does love Dean and it's not fair to hand him over to the world's biggest douchebag to save his mother.

"**_Take your time…_**" Michael buts in sounding slightly annoyed like the decision should be easy, "**_It should be easy. You have a chance to save the world. I believe humans always want to be heroes._**" Adam admits that most of humanity wants to be Superman…But he always preferred Batman and that guy never had any superpowers so why should he need a fucking angel to save the world.

"**_You are aware with a wave of my brother's grace he can turn oceans to blood and land to fire._**" Adam can almost imagine the raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you handle him without me?"

"**_Because I need a vessel in order to walk the earth. I need you._**" Adam gulps because that's as close as he's come in his, entirely too short, life to a declaration of love and it's oddly sweet. If he wasn't sure whether or not his cheeks had been burnt off he'd pretty sure he'd be blushing.

"**_You are an impressive human Adam we would work well together_**." Michael sounds as lonely as he is. "**_I am. One of my brothers is currently destroying the earth after being locked in hell for…a very long time. Another is missing and Raphael…He's…Tired. My other brothers are too young to understand the love we all once shared. That love is gone now with our Father as well._**" For a hysterical moment Adam wonders when the fuck did he become Dr Phil for the angelic choir? "**_Dr Phil appears to be the only human with intelligence._**" Michael sounds a little peeved.

"You watch Dr Phil?"

"**_There is very little to do in heaven except watch earth._**" He sounded defensive and Adam wants to laugh for a moment and then remembers that he'd be laughing at an archangel and is currently trying to avoid yet another horrible painful death. Adam gets the sense that Michael's smirking at that thought.

"So…" Adam tries to cough and flinches expecting pain but there is none.

"**_There seems little point in causing you pain. If anything such tortures only increase your stubbornness._**" 

"Thanks." Adam means it.

"**_As thanks for ceasing your pain perhaps you could consent?_**" It's Adam's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You did not just try that…"

"**_What would it take to gain your consent?_**" Michael ignores him and moves on.

"World peace." Adam smirks. He feels more then hears Michael's sigh at his sarcasm.

"**_Adam._**" Michael's tone is insistent now. Adam sighs and feels exhausted suddenly.

"Isn't there another way?" He asks hopeful.

"**_No…There is not…_**" Michael sounds sympathetic and saddened.

"Do you really want to kill your brother?"

"**_No. But he leaves little choice. He is as stubborn as the creatures he despises._**" Adam feels sorry for Michael because his tone almost makes Adam's heart break.

"Promise me you won't hurt my family and that you'll try and do this with as little damage to the world's population as possible." Adam succumbs.

"**_I promise._**" And Adam knows Michael's telling the truth but it doesn't make this any easier. He sighs deeply and then breathes in pushing himself towards Michael's grace with his chest out and his chin high and says…

"Yes."


	5. Prompt 5 Fatigue

Title: Don't quit your day job

Author: Demira_Watson

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairings: Gen

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfiction belong to Eric Kripke and the Supernatural team. Unrecognizable characters belong to me and can not be used without permission.

Rating: PG

Word count: 404

Prompt: #5 – Fatigue

Summary: Dean's job isn't so bad…

* * *

><p><strong>Don't quit your day job<strong>

Dean collapses head first into the single motel bed. The duvet smells of smoke and other things Dean's mind is too tired to contemplate. His eyes are shut against the glare of the rising sun and he can hear Sammy's heavy footsteps as his brother shuffles towards his own bed.

Which the gigantor misses entirely and ends up collapsed half on top of Dean.

"Dude get your own bed." Dean mumbles into the duvet.

"m'comfy…" Sam grumbles back completely ignoring his older brother in favour of nuzzling into Dean's neck. Sam lets out a happy sigh and Dean doesn't want to kick his baby brother out of his bed after that sound. It's similar to when they were kids after they're Dad had run them ragged with self-defence and gun training for hours and Sam would just curl round his brother in exhaustion and hold him tightly until morning and Dean would call Sam a girl for it but secretly he loved it because he felt safe and for a little while he didn't have to take care of someone else.

Dean misses those days. So he doesn't evict Sam from his bed even though he knows the solid weight of his brother will leave bruises on top of the bruises he's accumulated by digging up three pissed off ghosts who decided to play ping pong with him as the ball.

In a couple of hours Dean will wake with Sam's drool in his ear and then he'll throw Sam onto the grubby carpet floor. They'll bitch at each other before choosing a diner for a late breakfast where Dean will eat pie and Sam will nurse his tofu loving salad as he scans the paper for their next job and then they'll pile into the car for fourteen hours with Metallica as their soundtrack only stopping for food and a piss in some of the worlds worst diners before finding another grubby motel to crash in.

Dean's job is hunting down nightmares and hustling pool with credit card fraud on the side. It's not ideal and has a high mortality rate with no health benefits or dental plan and a guarantied gruesome death at the end. But someone's got to do it.

And Dean has Sam…Who's lightly snoring in his ear and whose limbs have already begun to encase him in warmth and security and Dean smiles and thinks _It__'__s __not __so __bad._


	6. Prompt 15 Writer's Choice Family

Title: Tiaras and Rollercoaster's

Author: Demira_Watson

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairings: Gen

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfiction belong to Eric Kripke and the Supernatural team. Unrecognizable characters belong to me and can not be used without permission.

Rating: PG

Word count: 673

Prompt: #15 – Writer's Choice - Family

Summary: Family is about forcing your brother to wear a tiara.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiaras and Rollercoaster's <strong>

Adam lost his footing momentarily before Sam righted him with a lazy smile making his older brothers dimples stand out. Adam wanted to punch him.

"You ok there Princess?" Dean asked with a smug grin completely unaffected by the rollercoaster they'd just departed from.

"Fuck you!" Adam replied and Dean laughed openly.

When Dean had pulled the Impala into the parking lot of a carnival that had set up in town Adam had raised an eyebrow as his brother declared them officially off-duty. They'd finished hunting a ghost in the local town and instead of bailing the joint as usual Dean had decided they needed some down time that didn't involve alcohol or hustling pool. So the youngest Winchester was dragged from the car and thrown into the corny family fun time.

"Come on let's eat!" Dean declared as he headed in the direction of the food vendors.

So far they'd ridden four rollercoaster's and made some vendor's cry by beating the rigged pellet-gun game and dart throwing game. Dean continued to call him a sap for handing his well earned cuddly toys to the young adoring fans that had gathered around his legs. Adam flipped his eldest brother the bird because he actually liked seeing the little girls and boys happy and smiling as the clutched their new fluffy friends. Heck he'd juggled with the idea of becoming a paediatrician before the ghouls had eaten his lower intestines and set him on the path of nightmare killer.

Dean paid for three hot dogs and they settled into the crappy white garden furniture laid out in the eating area.

"Why are we here anyways?" Adam asked around a mouthful of meat and bun. Sam glared at him for his manners.

"Family time." Dean replied scrunching up the napkin before tossing it into the bin behind Adam.

"And what do you call being trapped in the Impala with Mr Mullet-Rock and Gassy for fourteen hours?" Adam smirked as Sam chocked on his food. Dean mock-glared him and he knew revenge would come in the form of Metallica's greatest hits at full volume for the next fourteen hours.

"The job." Dean picked up Sam's napkin and chucked it at Adam's head ignoring Sam's 'Hey!' at his stolen cloth. "Besides we don't get a lot of chances to do something normal. Thought you might appreciate it."

Adam swallowed the lump that formed in his throat at the kind gesture and muttered a heartfelt thanks. Dean just grinned at him and planned their next few rides.

They ended up on two more rollercoaster's before hitting the Dodgem's where Sam and Adam ganged up on Dean and Adam could barely drive between laughing at Dean's pout and Sam's knees bracketing his head because the Dodgem's weren't built for giants. Adam crashed into a wall when Sam stuck his tongue out in concentration for his next attack on Dean. His brother's were five year olds in adult form.

Dean got his revenge by dragging Sam into a clown filled fun house and telling Adam about the 'killer clown' incident which had Adam watching the red nosed funny men closely afterwards. Sam who had to hunch down as they wandered through kept flinching at every colourful patron who dared approach the giant which just made Adam forget his paranoia and laugh at his gigantic brother.

Sam got his revenge by winning Adam a pretty princess tiara that he forced him to wear. Dean sympathised with Adam because no-one said no to Sam Winchester's patented 'Puppy Dog Pout'. The youngest Winchester had a feeling if Sam had just given the Devil his famous look the whole apocalypse could have been averted.

The day was filled with easy smiles and laughs, revenge driven pranks on all fronts and food that made the diner shit they lived off look healthy.

Adam fell asleep in the back seat of the Impala with a smile on his face and his tiara falling off his head as Dean lowered the volume of Led Zepplin's greatest hits.


	7. Prompt 20 Writer's Choice

Title: Nicknames

Author: Demira_Watson

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairings: Gen

Warnings: An abundance of fluff

Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfiction belong to Eric Kripke and the Supernatural team. Unrecognizable characters belong to me and can not be used without permission.

Rating: PG

Word count: 452

Prompt: #20 – Writer's Choice – Baby's first words

Summary: Sam blames Dean.

**A/N: This prompt is thanks to SlothKeeper! I hope you like it m'dearie. The idea for the nicknames theme was a result of an arguement with my own tall-ass baby brother. He's my Sammy and I reserve the right to call him a Bitch whenever I please *evil cackle***

* * *

><p><strong>Nicknames<strong>

"Bitchy?"

"No."

"Dopey?"

"No."

"Whiney?"

"Will you stop with the Disney theme, please." Sam pleaded pouting over his homework as Dean smirked stretched out comfortably on the couch. His elder brother had declared the evening 'nickname day' in honour of Sam's seventh birthday. Sam couldn't have cared less that about being without a nickname and had in fact spent twenty minutes arguing the fact that Sam was short for Samuel and ergo he already had a nickname. Dean had rolled his eyes and said that it didn't count.

So Sam had spent another ten minutes arguing that it did whilst Dean threw his baseball up and down leisurely as he laid out on the couch obnoxiously underlying Sam's arguments with a melodious chant of 'blah blah blah'.

Eventually the smarter Winchester had given up defending his point in favour of ignoring his jerk of an older brother. Sam hunkered down over his math homework whilst smiling at his younger brother bouncing happily in the baby swing set attached to the living room door frame.

Adam's soft vibrant blonde hair bounced in unison as his tiny sock clad feet pushed against the hardwood flooring. The baby Winchester's eyes were a vivid bright blue and filled with simple joy that only the rhythmic bounce could bring. Sam envied him a little.

"Sam, Sam, Samwhich, Samzilla, Samantha, Samsquatch…No too short for that one…" Dean mumbled as he caught the slightly brown baseball expertly with one hand. Sam sighed as his older brother continued.

The nicknames had become more imaginative, longer and demeaning as the night wore on.

"I've got it!" Dean caught the ball one last time before shooting of the couch with a look that stated 'Eureka' across his face. Sam sighed and fought the urge to bash his big intelligent brain off of the table. Brain damage wouldn't help him.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled with a large grin that reached his forest green eyes. Sam glared.

"Hell no!"

"Aw now I have to call you that!" Dean declared in the wake of Sam's absolute rejection.

"No Dean!" Sam yelled crossing his arms and preparing himself for another pointless argument against nicknames.

"Sammy! Sammy! **SAMMY!**" Dean sang loudly. Sam's look darkened.

"Sammy."

Dean and Sam turned to their youngest brother, happily smiling widely in his swing, with joint looks of awe and wonder as Adam uttered his very first word.

After several moments of stunned silence, Sam turned slowly to his elder sibling with his deadliest bitchface firmly in place and stated in a firm and dry tone.

"I hate you."

Dean smirked as Adam giggled content in his springy swing, oblivious to the fact that he had cemented Sam's new nickname into their lives.


	8. Prompt 29 Fireplace

Title: The Daily Grind

Author: Demira_Watson

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairings: Dean/Castiel with a side order of Sam/Gabriel and Adam/Michael

Warnings: Sex, brief mention of mental illness and PTSD and brief mention of original character

Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfiction belong to Eric Kripke and the Supernatural team. Unrecognizable characters belong to me and can not be used without permission.

Rating: NC-17

Word count: 1039

Prompt: #29 - Fireplace

Summary: Castiel thinks there are worse ways to start the day…

**A/N: Happy Yule everyone! This is my Yuletide ficcy!...I'm Wiccan I don't celebrate Xmas...It helps that Yule is damn near identical to Xmas, if only a few days sooner. I'm rambling. Whatever holiday you celebrate, celebrate well and enjoy! Love for all!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Daily Grind<strong>

When Dean wakes up he feels disoriented and fuzzy. Memories of his dream –no, nightmare- filter through the haze of wakefulness.

He feels the heavy comforting –breathing- weight of Castiel flopped over his chest. All pale skin glowing in the dawn light that filters in through the blinds they installed during the summer. Cas is alive and drooling on Dean's tanned scarred chest, just above his heart. The former angel/God's cheek rests over the anti-possession tattoo, the dark lines etched into Dean's skin have begun to fade over the years, and Cas is snoring lightly, a soft wheeze. Dean runs his hand up and down Castiel's back, the nightmare fading as Dean enjoys the rhythmical beating of Cas's heart. A constant happy reminder of his lover's life that was returned by God.

Dean's hip is beating too but in a soft dull pain that remains a constant background noise. The injury that knocked Dean out of the hunting game for good. It's no use chasing down Demons if you can't actually physically chase them anymore. Dean could even admit the mental image of him chasing some spry Demon with a cane was a little stupid even for him.

Cas moans happily as Dean continues to pet him. The overwhelming heat that pours off Castiel is enough to keep the frigid December air from being uncomfortable.

"Cas…" Dean's voice is husky with sleep and he needs to see, to hear Cas to make the terrible nightmare that continually plagues him night after night, fade completely from waking memory.

"Mmm…" Cas hums as he starts to wake. His hand clenches tightly over its mirror image that's burned into Dean's skin and the former hunter sighs happily. "You have another nightmare?"

Cas knows him well enough by now. The former angel knows that Dean's nights are never restful, that most of the silver hairs now sparkling between Dean's chestnut brown strands are the result of stress more then Dean's age. Cas wished that Dean wouldn't have to wake every morning with the dawn needing to feel Cas's life, needing to call Sam and Adam or just _needing._

Cas isn't really complaining about the morning sex. In fact he quite likes that Dean feels the need to remind himself that Cas is alive and well by burying himself balls deep in the panting ex-angel.

"I'm here. Sam is safe in Hawaii with Gabriel, Adam will just be finishing his night shift at the hospital and returning to Michael and Lily is fast asleep in her bed down the hall."

The day always starts with a list. Cas is constantly phoning Adam and Sam and checking where they are so he can inform Dean in the morning. It's not like the Winchesters and their former angels have to worry about anything anymore. God gave their Bloodline eternity 'Off'…as a thank you for all the shit they'd been put through. Demons will never find them, angels aren't allowed to show up and annoy them and they no longer have to hunt.

Dean and Cas own a small scrap-yard in memory of Bobby Singer. Sam is a small town lawyer on his honeymoon. Adam is a nurse aspiring to be a Doctor in the next few years.

Their life is simple and uncomplicated and still they suffer. Dean with his nightmares, Sam with his hallucinations of Lucifer and the pit and Adam occasionally forgets where he is and on one memorable occasion nearly bashed Michael's head in with the bedside lamp. He'd woken up believing he was still in the pit and no matter how many times Michael apologises for the torture, Adam will never recover fully.

So Cas straddles Dean's lap and slips back onto Dean's hard weeping cock easily, still lose from their activities the night before, and slowly lift's himself up and down clenching the muscles around Dean's dick occasionally. This particular manoeuvre drives Dean mad with want and it's not long before the former hunter's calloused hands grip Cas's hips tightly and increase the paler man's speed from leisurely to _ohmygod_ hard.

Dean growls as his eyes clench shut and his fingernails leave crescent moon shapes in Castiel's hips. Cas throws his head back and moans loudly sensing the briefest stir in their eight year old daughter down the hall.

It's not long before Dean's mouth is opened in silent awe as he spills his come into Cas's clenched cheeks. The former angel is never more in love with Dean then he is just after the aging man's climax. Dean's face relaxes in a way that it doesn't even in sleep, he looks younger and weightless and beautiful. Cas knows if he voiced these thoughts that Dean would blush and call him a girl and then carefully guard his facial expressions in future passionate moments. And that is something the former angel will not have.

When Dean comes down from his high he places a hand on Cas's chest loving the harsh pounding of his lover's heart beneath his fingers. Something that has never ceased to amaze him even after all these years wrapped in the former angel's arms. His other hand grips Castiel's dick tightly making the pale man groan and push back on Dean's limp cock still nestled deep inside Cas. Dean bites his lip and he pumps Castiel's prick until he's leaking pre-come and shivering with lust above him. The ex-angel comes undone with one last tight-fisted pump squirting lines of pearly white come up Dean's chest as he screams into his own fist as not to wake Lily.

Cas cleans them both up once the shaky adrenaline has ceased swimming through their veins and he can stand on sure legs.

Cas is defiantly not complaining about morning sex every damn day, at all. Cas doesn't even mind evening sex or midday sex or even the hasty quickie sex that Dean's squeezes in between the alleys of metal and steal in their scrap-yard.

And as they settle into their warm bed for a few more hours of dozing before an excited eight year barrels in and jumps on their bed to signal Christmas morning has begun, Cas thinks to himself that there are worse ways to start the day.


End file.
